The End?
by Blood Red Sharingan
Summary: Is it the end for Raven?Or can she be saved?Cy-Rae!I don't own TeenTitans.CH6Up!
1. I, then, know no more

**THE END?**

**-**

-

-

-

My name is Raven. On my good days I know this, and on my bad, I have to repete it everysecond.

That wouldn't be a problem for most people expect everyday I have is bad.

Oh, you want an example?

Well here it is, I can't show my emotions, I can't tell the one person that I love how I feel, I can't do alot of stuff with the people that call themselves my friends.

And all of this is because of my father.

Trigon, the son of the devil, the one creature that haunts my nightmares. And there is nothing I can do about it.

All I have ever wanted was to share my emotions without killing others, but I can't. Now I will come to the end.

The end of my life, the end of all my thoughts, I won't even feel the pain.

I leave my bed and go to my dresser.

I have done this before, thought about the end, but I have never even thought about attempting it.

What if it doesn't work? What if my soul haunts my friends? What if I still can't feel emotion in the afterlife?

With a sigh I push all these thoughts away and grab my knife.

Now the last thing to do is leave a note in a place where it wont be found untill I'm gone.

Oh, and leave it to him.

I grab a pad of paper and bow my head, I don't want to hurt him but I have no choice.

I quickly scribble a note explaining everything and leave it underhis door.

Now, the moment I've been waiting for.

I teleport up to the roof, tears in my eyes and sit down.

I don't want to do this, I never did. But there is no other way.

I look up at the sky, taking in its beauty for the last time and raise the knife to my wrist.

Slowley, ever so slowley, I slice my wrist.

As I look down, I see the crismon river running down my arm.

In a odd, demented, twisted way, it is acutlly a comferting sight.

I do the other wrist and feel my strenght ebbing.

_This is it_, I think, _I am now leaving._

Wait, whats that noise?

I hear his voice calling me and suddnley I tremble with fear.

_Well_, I think to myself, _I got my wish. I can feel without killing anyone._

As my world goes black I see his face, half human, half machine. And I feel his cold, metal hands touch my face.

"Cyborg," I whisper knowing that I won't get another chance to say this, "I love you."

I feel his hand carresing my face as I hear other voices.

I, then, know no more.

So that is the end. Do you want another chapter? I will add it if so. And if you do do you want Raven to survive? I mean, they save her quick enough. And when I say that I mean, stop the blood and take her to the infermory. Place your votes and in a week or so I will check them. And I should warn you, if you want Raven dead, the next chapter will be takeing longer than normal.

DarkGoddessRaven


	2. Go ahead and cry I'll be right here

Tigerfly57

Hey. Don't end your story yet. Let me know how Cyborg feels and how Raven ends up. Will she be ok?

__

Okay, I won't stop. I will tell you that Raven will live. But the rest you will have to find out for yourself.

RavensAngst

That was interesting.

I think you should do another chapter because the idea is good and if this is not the end for Raven, it would be interesting to see what Cy thinks now.

(But please, when you do another chapter, use spellcheck. Nothing bad is meant by this, it's just easier to read that way.)

__

Thanks. I do use spell check but mine sucks. sorry. Here is the next chapter.

****

CH2

I am staring at you laying in the bed.

You look so cold, so frail, so tiny.

I can't believe you would do this, Raven. I can't believe you didn't tell me how you felt. I love you too.

I'm holding the note you left me in my hand. I don't have to read it, I've read it so many times that its ground into my memory now.

I sit here thinking about what it said...

__

Cyborg,

Please don't hate me for this. I love you. But I couldn't tell you and by the time you will read this, I will be dead.

I'm sorry, I don't want to die, but it is the only way I can do this. To feel I mean.

Good bye.

Raven.

Raven, I'm so sorry, so sorry that I was scared to tell you how I felt. I'm sorry that you did this and I want to make it up to you.

But most of all, I want you to live, to live like you have never lived before. I want you to be okay, want you to know that you are not alone.

I want you to be loved, I don't care by whom, but I want you to be loved.

Whats the good of sitting here? Whats the good if you wont wake up.

Raven, I need to tell you how I feel.

Slowley, I touch your face. I stroke your cheek and see you try to wake up. You try to leave your dream mode and come back to life.

Come on Raven, wake up. You can do it. I see you open your eyes and then look at me in slight fear.

You jump up and I have to hold you down so you don't hurt yourself.

"Calm down," I whisper, "its okay."

Then you do something you never do, you start crying.

_What do I do_? I wonder, _How do I make you feel better_?

Not knowing what to do, I just hold you and let you cry.

"Go ahead and cry," I whisper watching some of the machines being engulfed in dark energy, "I'll be right here."

****

Well, the end of the chapter.

Read and Review and I'll update on sunday.


	3. Rae I love you

RavenBB

::burps:: Ah, that was good. Oh, review. Right.  
Uhm...I don't really know what to say. Well, except that it was awesome and I can totally see this developing into a full blown story.  
UPDATE!  
RavenBB  
P.S- I'm fixing to put up a Harry Potter-Teen Titans cross-over. look for it soon.

Uh okay. whatever you say.

RavensAngst

Interesting.

Cy seems to care about her very much, now what will Raven do about it?

I like the first person aspect. It makes things seem more in-your-face real.

(and thank you! Spellchecker rocks!)

:does quick dance: yay for spellchecker!

Ok. to find out what Raven will do, read the rest of the story.

Sparrowing

Wow. That's slightly depressing... OO; Uh. Good job thought. -applause- H'm. I believe that's the second time today I've read about people committing suicide by slicing their wrists. How nice for me. I think. Yeah... Anyways, I'm just going to leave you be now. (:

Uh, thanks I think.

Ch3

What's happened?

One second I am dying and the next I wake up and start crying. Oh, and Cyborg is holding me.

Wait, Cyborg is holding me? How did that happen? I can't remember.

What am I going to do? He found me before I could die in peace. I want to die in peace, and I want to die now.

Without realizing it, I let out a small whimper. Then I feel Cyborg tighten his grip around me.

Why won't he let me die?

All I wanted was to feel without killing someone, and that way was to die. But Cyborg won't let me.

Now, he has me in such a tight grip that I can't get up. AndI'm so weak that I can't teleport out so I just let him hold me. I feel his hands rubbing protective circles on my back. It is sort of calming, really.

But that is what he wants.

To calm me down.

I smirk slightly and think, _If I keep this up he is going to rust._

"Are you okay?" he asks after what seems like forever, "Are you ready to talk now?"

Slowley, I nod. I feel Cyborg let go of me and grab my arms.

"Why did you do that?" he asks.

I don't answer.

"Raven," Cyborg says again, "Why did you try to commit suicide?"

"I have to die," I finally whisper softly, "I have to die so I can feel."

Cyborg looks really confused.

"Why?" he asks, "Why would you think that?"

"Because it is true," I say avoiding his eyes, "You can't say that it isn't."

Cyborg just stares at me and says, "Yes I can."

I start crying again. Its pathetic really, all this crying. If I keep it up the tower is going to explode.

That thought just depresses me more.

I'm a lethal weapon and there is nothing I can do about it. I feel Cyborg looking at me and I blush slightly.

_Why did he have to find me_? I wonder sadly, _I could of completed my mission_.

Cyborg lets go of my hands and puts a hand under my chin to force me to look at him.

"Raven," he says firmly, "you're not alone."

I gasp and look in his human eye. It is full of compasion and love.

I'm so confused right now but I mutter, "I'm alone. Nothing has changed since I first joined. I'm always alone."

"No," Cyborg says, "you're not."

Then he does something unexpected, he kisses me.

"Rae," he whispers, "I love you."

_Oh My God!_

End of chapter I'll update either friday or saturday.


	4. I scared myself

****

Thanks to my one reviewer for that chapter!!!

RavensAngst

****

Well okay then...

Cyborg's really going for the gusto isn't he?

I think Raven really needs to be less whiney, but that's probably just me. Or maybe it's just that she's so strong most of the time she just couldn't do it anymore?  
Yeah, that makes sense. I think.

Hmm what will happen?

__

Yeah, Raven is spossed to be whiney in this story.

Man, am I that easy to read? how do readers know what I'm going to write about next?

Free cookies to all who can guess how this story is going to end!!

Ch4

Well, I told you about my feelings and you haven't said anything.

I know you feel the same way but I think I've scared you.

I know I've scared myself.

I pull you back into my arms as you start crying again. I can feel you shudder repetedly as you sob softly.

"Calm down," I whisper softly as I hug you, "its okay."

You don't say anything and I watch your powers engulf more machines.

Without our knowing, Beast Boy and Terra come in.

"Is Raven okay?" BB asks while Terra stands back in fear.

"I'm fine," you mutter as BB says, "okay. Well, everyone is leaving for the night"

They leave us alone again and I smile.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" I ask.

You go over your options, being alone, or watching a movie with me.

"I'll watch a movie with you," you say softly, "what movie?"

With a evil smile I scoop you up in my arms. I laugh softly when you give a soft gasp of surprise.

"Something with Sc-Fi and Horror," I say with a smile.

I walk to the couch and put you down on it gently.

I pop in the movie and sit next to you.

The movie was StarTrek Nemisis and you give a groan of slight disgust.

"What?" I ask grinning because I knew what your answer would be.

"Star Trek?" you say, "Where is the horror?"

"Just watch," I say putting my arm around you.

You lean into me and we watch the movie.

When it is over I start to ask you how you liked it but I notice that you are asleep.

With a smile I lean back and let myself relax.

I can feel you breathing softly and I raise my hand and start playing with your hair.

Slowley, I can feel myself drifting off to sleep.

****

End of Chapter


	5. These are my grandparents

****

Ch5

I woke up in fear.

Something was holding me! I struggle for a moment and then remember all that has happened.

Me, wanting to die, you finding me and telling me that I'm not alone, that he loves me.

I remember how I felt, and how I told broke down crying.

As I finish waking up, I blush slightly.

I want to get up, but you are holding me down tightly. So I don't move, but instead teleport to the kitchen.

When I get there I hear a squeal and something grabs me hard.

"Are you alright?" a filmiar voice asks.

As the thing lets me go, I see Robin and StarFire looking at me.

The thing that grabbed me was StarFire.

I look into her face and see that she is frantic.

"Yes," I say to answer Robin's question, "I'm fine."

"I'm most glad," StarFire said happly, "It would not be good to lose your companionship."

As StarFire and Robin leave, I blush hard.

It was strange to know that they cared the way they did and I went to make myself to tea.

When I'm finished, I sit down at the counter and slowley drink it.

_They acutly care_, I muse thoughtfully, _When did that happen_?

I sit there for a few more moments untill something cold and metalic wraps around my neck.

I jump, slightly startled and hear you chuckling behind me.

"Did I scare you?" you ask me with a grin.

"A little," I admit alowing myself to smile.

I feel your breath on my neck and shiver slightly.

"Raven," you say softly, "Will you come with me?"

I look at you in confusion.

"Where?" I ask giving you a strange glance, "Why?"

You laugh softly and pull me up from my chair.

"You will find out where," you reply, "And I think you will like it."

Together we walk to the T-Car and get in.

As you drive off, I look at your face. You are looking determined about something and I can't help but wonder what it is.

"Something wrong?" you ask as you notice that I'm looking at you.

"No," I say, "Where are we going?"

"You will find out," you say a little frustrated, "just enjoy the ride."

And I sit back and shut up.

--------------------------------------

Three hours and seven cities later, you stop at a little town of Dalton.

You drive down the streets and finally stop at a building.

"What are we doing here?" I ask looking at the apartments.

"Raven," you say with a grin, "I want you to meet someone."

The door opens and a old couple steps out.

"My grandparents," you say.

I just stand there in confusion.

"Okay," I say softly.

With a smile you pull me inside the building and your grandparents look me over.

"Who is your friend?" your grandfather asks smiling.

"Grandpa," you say, "Grandma, I would like you to meet Raven."

You then turn to me and say, "Their names are George and Rosetta(don't know, not good names)."

Then we all sit down and talk.

****

End of chapter.

Just wait Raven'sangst, there will be kissing later. Just have to put out a dull chapter to show the calm after the storm.


	6. I gently force your teeth open with my t...

****

Thanks to my reviewers.

Ch6

Well, I did it. I took you to see my grandparents and you seem to be enjoying yourself.

Or atleast as much as a person can enjoy themselves with two old people.

Ha, I even have a motive as to why I've brought you here. You do not yet know that my grandmother once had the same problem as you, that she once thought she was unloved.

And I wanted her to talk to you, to explain to you how she got over it.

"Cyborg," you say suddnley jolting me out of my thoughts, "whats the real reason we are here?"

"Just wait," I say smiling as I get up to talk to my grandmother, "I'll be right back."

I leave you alone with my grandfather and find my grandmother in the kictchen.

"Victor," she says softly, "is there something wrong with your friend?"

I look at her in surprise and slowly nod.

"What?" she asks.

I sigh sadly, wondering if I should dwell into your personal buisness.

"Victor?"

"She tried to commit suicide," I say with a tear in my human eye, "She thought no one cared about her."

My grandmother smiles and says, "But you love her don't you."

Now I'm shocked, how could she of known that?

"Victor," she says putting a hand on my metal arm, "I will talk to her. Do you want me to?"

I nod and she goes and gently grabs your arm.

I go back to Grandpa and we start talking about loads of different things.

------------------------------

Three hours later, at 8:oo pm, you and my grandmother come back into the living room. You look like you have been crying and my Grandmother looks like she just saw the impossible.

"Ready to go?" I ask you with a weak smile.

When you nod, my grandmother gives you a hug and says, "your always welcome here."

Then we leave.

------------------------------

In the T-Car I watch you stare out into space.

"Are you okay?" I ask when we near Jump City, "What did she say to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it," you whisper, "but thanks for bringing me there."

I pull the car over by the side of the muddy road and say, "Your welcome."

You sit there staring at the road and I see you try not to cry, you are trying to be strong.

"Raven," I say firmly, "You don't need to be strong around me. I can handle it when you are sad."

You don't say anything and I see the tears now fall down your cheeks repetedly.

I pull you too me and look in your eyes.

With a small smile, I kiss you. I gently force your teeth apart with my tounge and search every inch of your mouth.

You return the kiss and I look at you.

"Its time to go back," I say smiling, "the others will be wondering if we died or something."

You nod and I drive us back to JumpCity.

****

End of chapter.

now to respond to the reviews.

RavensAngst

Why would he take her to his Grandparents?

I guess it's as good as meeting the parents, especially since his are both dead. (eep!)

Oh well, thanks for mentioning me!

__

If you want answers read the story. and no problem I metion people sometimes.

BlackShield

GAH! ::smacks forehead repeatedly on hard metal surface::

WHY DIDN'T I READ THIS BEFORE?! GRR! I'm mad at myself!

An old premise, turned from its evil, traditional BBRaeness and morphed into awesome CYRAENESS! W00t! ::hugs:: Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!

Ahem.

I really like what you've done with this piece... I await more...

Tty on TTH... lol...

-BS

__

Don't hurt yourself, if you do you wont beable to leave funny reviews.

No problem on the CyRae thing, I hate BBR when Raven tries to commit suicide and BB saves her.

I just thought it would be cool if Cyborg did that for once.

hehe.

Thanks for reviewing.

You are always the one reviewer I look foroword to reading the reviews.

DarkGoddessRaven


	7. I feel the rejection

Here is Chapter seven of THE END?

CH7

We are back in the tower.

I think you went to bed but I am not sure, I'm never sure about anything anymore.

Well, that is the story of my life.

Confusion.

Might as well go die.

Wait, I am not spossed to be thinking like that anymore, I'm not spossed to think about death.

I'm scared, scared that I can't stop and it will end in my dying.

So I go in my room and pick up my mirror and go inside.

* * *

"But dearie" Happy cries out"How can you not be happy? How can you not want to live"

I sigh in frustration.

"I don't know" I say"I honestly don't know."

All my emotions were gathered around me, they wanted to know what was going on with my life, why I felt the way I did.

And most of all, they wanted to know where Rejection came from and why she was here.

But the bad thing is, I didn't know what to tell them, because I didn't have the answers to that question myself.

All I could do was confront Rejection myself and see what happens.

But I don't think I could do that, it might make matters worse.

I then hear a voice say"Rejection is my sister."

I look up and see an emotion dressed in a magenta cloak and see her smiling.

"Who are you" I ask knowing the answer"What do you want"

"I'm love" the emotion says smiling even bigger"I want to help you through this time."

"Oh no" I mutter"More help. Just what I need."

The emotion comes to me and says"You love Cyborg. That is no seceret."

I nod and say"We can call that one a given if you want."

Love nodds and continues"But before you admited you feelings for him, you felt rejected by him. And thus my sister was born."

Love stops for a moment.

"But with rejection there is love and with love there was rejection" she says"So I too was born. But I couldn't show myself untill you admited your feelings for Cyborg.

Do you understand"

I nod.

"Good" Love says"Go find Cyborg. Tell him that you are currently sad. That you don't want to be alone."

I nod and leave my mind to go find you.

* * *

I close my eyes and sense you in the kitchen, so I walk to the kitchen.

But the bad thing is I wasn't ready for the conversation that you were having with Robin.

You are talking about me and how frustrated you were that I almost killed myself!

I then feel the rejection coming back to me, I feel like I did earlyer, before you saved me.

Did you really care? Or were you just pulling my leg?

I'm confused again and I teleport out to the old bridge, out of town.

* * *

Its raining.

Its raining so hard that my whole body is numb, numb to the brink.

I can't move and I just want to die.

I feel rejection's pain and a tear falls down my cheek

Then I feel my other new emotion, Love, I feel her try to warm my mind up, try to keep me going.

I can't keep going, I can't do this anymore.

Then I hear you call out to me.

_Great_, I muse, _you found me again. Why don't you just leave me alone_?

With a burst of last minute strenght, I teleport out, leaving you alone.

Endof chapter.

RavensAngst guess what? Cyborg has to save Raven again! Should I make him save her in time? Or should she actully be able to commit suicide this time? I need suggestions, please give them if possible.Auctully, anyone give me suggestions!


End file.
